


Sugar And Smoke Rings (L.S)

by hxney_hazza



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Bottom Harry, I suck at tags, M/M, Punk, Top Louis, battle of the bands fic, bit of threesome sex, harry has a feminine side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxney_hazza/pseuds/hxney_hazza
Summary: Harry is Only 21...and It shows, and Louis wants, he wants so many things. He wants to taste the sugary ghost of Harry's lips, and have it be like old times. He wants to hold Harry close to his chest, and swipe the shimmery shadows beneath his eyes. He wants to show him everything he knows, even though he knows nothing about being in a punk band anymore, or kissing boys, or doing their makeup, or even telling them it's okay to wear makeup in the first place. But it's what Harry does to him  that keeps him coming back for more.
Relationships: A little bit of Ashton Irwin/Niall Horan/ Harry Styles, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two lovers meet for the first time in 2008, and share something more than being battle of the bands competition. 
> 
> If you leave a comment and kudo here it'll be greatly appreciated :D

Chapter 1

Harry

NOTE: HARRY HAS SEX WITH NIALL AND ASHTON IRWIN THIS CHAPTER. I know you guys don’t like it when H&L have sex with other people. Skip it if you want. 

Harry Styles rarely went a day without getting laid. He’d had girls and guys on him whenever he wanted. 

Every city he’d played in he’d had a new person share his bed. In London, a concert reviewer named Courtlyn Harris, in New York a smoking fashion designer called Jeffrey Thomas, In Los Angeles a die hard fan; Janelle Laurence, and in Manchester, his limo driver, Keenan Scorce. 

He’d had someone for every city, mood, or season. 

But his favorite, for the current moment, would be a tie between the backstage manager of the competition, Niall Horan, and Ashton Irwin, the host of Leighton. 

Niall and him had met 2 nights ago, after striking up a conversation at the stadiums bar, and after a couple too many drinks stumbled back to the hotel bed, where he discovered Niall’s sweet, soft, seductive performance in bed as he layed on top of him.He’d met Ashton when they were practicing the set list outside the venue. That night Ashton invited him over, then what started as a comfortable spooning turned into a long showcase of Ashton’s hot, hard, almost brutal talent, which left Harry begging for more long after he cummed. 

He couldn’t decide which pleasure he craved before he went onto the stage, so he took both of them. 

They stripped off their clothes in between hot, breathy kisses, and satisfying caresses. Harry closed the lounge blinds as Niall stroked cock extremely fast, causing him to get hard. Harry moaned as the white liquid shot out of him, then slid under Niall, putting the tip of his length into his mouth, as Ashton slid inside him. 

“Ohhh.” Niall moaned. “W-we should stop.” Ashton caressed his cheek, causing a streak to sneak on Niall's face. “I know you love it.” Ashton said, passionately kissing his lips. “You’re right.” He said. “Ashton! Out!” He said fast. Ashton thudded out of Niall. “I’ll be back. Let me wash.” Ashton nodded. 

“This was fun. Maybe we can invite a fourth next time.” Ashton crooned. “Ashton, You little skank. Who do you have in mind?” He asked. Ashton played with the piercing on his lip. “Hmm, there’s a lot of hot boys in some of the other bands. The rogue, I think has got some really pretty boys.”

“Maybe another time.” He wasn’t rejecting it. He’d seen them before, they were really fine. He needed to change out of these sweats and make sure the instruments are working right. He needed to get grounded. It was about time for him to go to the biggest stage of his life, and he was satisfied. He was fine.

He was beginning to regret his decisions in life. He wondered what his life would be like without White Eskimo. Every night he was preoccupied with a different dick after he played a show. He needed to settle down a bit. Maybe take a break from the industry a bit later. Get one boy or girl. A good one. Not go banging everyone he could get his hands on. Of course not now. Right now winning Leighton was important. 

“I’m baaack!” Niall said, skipping into the lounge. 

“Great! Now, Fuck Me!” Ashton said.

“I’d be delighted to.”

“HARDER.”he tossed Niall some lube from my pocket. “Take this.” He said. Niall mouthed a “Thank You.” Niall squirted some onto his hand. “I’m trying! You're really tight.” 

He walked out of the room, disappointed in himself, realizing all the screwups he’d made. Maybe it was time to stop the hookups.

_

Harry was pacing around the room, his nerves tangled in a knot. He was dressed, White Eskimo was ready to go, but one thing was up, and majorly wrong.

9Ashton and Niall were STILL in the lounge. It had been 45 minutes. 

There was a problem with that. If they didn’t finish on time, Harry wouldn’t be able to make it in time to visit his dad. If he didn’t visit dad he’d go at it again. They can’t even start without Ashton to host, and Niall to make sure the tech and cameras are going fine. He zipped up his leather jacket, straightened his jeans, then grabbed the bottle of black nail polish and started painting his nails, only cause he needed something to numb the stress. He grabbed the top coat, and then 

“Harry, what’s up?” Jack, The White Eskimo guitarist asked. He didn’t just want to say “Ashton Irwin and Niall Horan are Fucking, and it’s almost time to go on.” Ashton Irwin’s a big time punk rocker. That’s not gonna stay a secret. 

“I-I’m really stressed.” He bluffed. It wasn’t technically a lie.

He heard footsteps, then saw a limping Ashton, with Niall clutching onto his back. “Do you need a chair?” Niall asked. Ashton nodded, picking at the hickey on his neck, smirking. He couldn’t blame him, Niall had this aroused way of a simple sucking that made him beg for more. It was his idea, now Ashton was fucked so hard he couldn’t walk. 

“Rolling 1...2...3” Someone said, probably the director, as they lights dimmed, focusing a very dramatic scene on Ashton, who actually looked as if he’d been run over by a car. He ran his fingers through his hair. 

“And we are live!” 

Ashton got up out of his seat, somehow strangely able to walk. “Hello World!” He boomed, causing the crowd to yell. Harry smiled, then looked at the crowd. 

He was about to go take the world by storm. “I’m your host, Ashton Irwin, and tonight, I am honored to be hosting this years Leighton Battle of The Bands Competition!” He had an extremely amiable personality on the air. Harry thought he might could get in More screams emerged from the crowd. 

9“Today, we have 5 bands competing for a spot out of the prelims and into Leighton Battle of the bands competition! Unfortunately only 3 out of the 8 bands we have competing will get in however.” The crowd booed as if they really cared, which Harry wasn't sure they did. 

The lights dimmed, then they cut for an intro video. Ashton fell back into the chair, then grabbed the setlist. He scanned it through, then Harry felt an awful sensation running through him. His palms were dry, lips chapped, heart racing. He ran over to the bathroom. 

Harry Styles didn't stress out. He stayed chill, and calm. He didn't stress before a show. He didn't stress anywhere. Why was it happening now of all times? 

0He leaned against the wall, then took a big breath in, and out. He splashed a bit of cold water onto his face, then let out a giant sigh. 

“Hey mum." He said, absentmindedly. “I really wish you could be here. You always loved White Eskimo. You gave us what we needed. We're here because of you. You don't know how happy that makes me.” He felt tears welling up in his eyes. “If you could have been here it would have been all okay. I wish you didn't jump.” Harry's arms dropped down, then he did something he hadn't done in forever, cried. Big, heathing sobs indicated by only the saddest of matters.He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it wasn’t “manly” enough. He dried his tears off, then tried to force a phony smile.

“Suicides a bitch." Someone said, walking out of the stall. I turned to see a really short guy, about 5’7, with brown hair with a bright red tuft, and a really cool leather jacket painted with a psychedelic design, leading to a stoner smiley face. 

“Yeah.” Was all he said. The words were extremely fitting to the situation. Anne had jumped when Harry was only 12, leaving his dad committing undeniably awful crimes, leaving him in prison. Suicide was about as bitchy as they come.

“I really know. My sister was really struggling with depression, then I guess she couldn’t take it anymore.” He said, then walked up to me and gave me a hug. 

“Sorry about not introducing myself. I'm Harry.”He I said, shaking his hand. “From white Eskimo.” The man smiled, then shook his hand back. 

“I'm Louis. The rogue.” 

Ashton wasn't kidding about how hot these boys were. He had an adorable figure too, and beautiful bright blue eyes. Harry could feel himself getting hard, then kicked himself in the ankle. It wasn't easy to resist, he was so pretty. 

“C-could you meet me back here after we finish?” Harry asked, putting his dad aside for once. The guy sounded sweet, good natured at least. 

“Yeah. I'll be here. Good luck.” He said, walking out, waving. “Kill em’.” He said to Louis, waving back. “I'll try!" Harry smiled, then walked out to the dressing room again, blowing on his freshly done nails. He sat in the chair, then breathed in, calming his nerves down. 

“First up, we have a London based band, the Wanted!” Ashton boomed. Harry immediately rolled his eyes as the painfully poppy background music started. It wasn't exactly anything he'd ever liked. 

“Those pop wankers are no match for us!” Jack said, pumping a fist. Harry buried his head in his hands, then got up, and pumped his fists. 

“WHITE ESKIMO FOR THE WIN!” He yelled, causing them all to get rowdy, and start yelling, then Will started making some strange animal esque noises. The Wanted finished their songs, then a Hip Hop girl group walked on, which Harry wouldn't admit, but didn't totally suck. The songs actually had meanings (unlike some band) and their outfits were sick. Harry did secretly have a soft spot for good fashion, he tried to look cool most of the time. 

Bands of all kinds had gone on. Pop, hip hop, country, a reggae band, and a few punk ones. Harry pulled out his phone and went to Twitter. 

Harry Styles @Harry_Styles

📍Leighton Battle of The Bands Competition

Soo. Battle of the bands today. Some real talent here. Don't think we’re going to win. X

He was no longer confident as he was. Him and all these high just mediocre band members didn't stand a chance. They were on set next, and shit, it wasn't going to be perfect as he thought it would be. But there was always a slim chance. 

“You're up!” Niall said. “You've got 5 minutes to change your life!” I smiled, then said thanks. 

I tapped the microphone, then it echoed, causing him to breathe in shakily. 

“Hi, I’m Harry, and were going to be singing our original song Down.” I said, then made sure to try and be done with it somewhat quickly. I did think it was good. Not great, but good. The other song was kinda shaky, Wills guitar kept making weird noises, then he tried to fix it. Pretty good for 4 guys (3 of which being high) trying to hit it big. 

They sat back down in their separate lounge, then Harry saw a notification from Twitter. 

Louis Tomlinson @Louist91 tweeted from your location

That Harry fella from White Eskimos got a sick voice! Getting Nervous! 

Harry hit the follow button, then remembered The Rogue hadn't gone on. Louis’s band hadn't gone on! He ran up to where he could see the stage, then watched as his jaw dropped as he saw Louis, only in his leather jacket and boxers, seductive covering one of Harry’s favorite songs, Verbatim, by Mother Mother. 

“Goin’ In the wind is an Eddy of the truth..” He smiled as he saw Harry’s bright face. 

“And it's Naked”

“It's verbatim.”

Watching Louis sing was unreal. It was like floating. He sung with such passion, it took the stage by storm. You could tell by his expression it numbed him, like he was the only thing in the world. Louis’s voice turned Harry’s sixth sense on, whatever it was. The flow, the passion, the depth, it was something Harry hadn't felt before. 

He was home. 

-  
Louis’s lips tasted like strawberries atop Harry’s smoke tasting ones as the kisses passionately drew out, one by one Lying on Harry's neck.

“You did great on that stage, Loubear." 

“You did way better, Hazza. I like Loubear.” He said, hooking his arms around Harry’s neck, gingerly spreading kisses on Harry’s shoulder, where Harry did the same. 

“And Hazza. I love that. Now tell me. How can we communicate after this?” Harry was digging this boys kisses. Little fireworks set off down his spine as Louis ran his arm down his back. 

“All I have is a busted up BlackBerry without a sim card. I’ve gotta take care of my siblings so we're tight on money… “ he pauses. 

“But we’ll meet again, Hazza. I'll see you again. I know.”

Harry Styles @Harry_Styles

Well, we didn't win, but getting a snog off the lead singer of The Rogue was a good consolation prize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson meets an old friend.

13 years later

Louis Tomlinson wanted to be a singer. An actor wouldn't suck either. He even toyed with the idea of being a footballer. But working as an art teacher with a low patience level wasn't exactly high on the list. 

He didn't exactly hate the job, but it helped him get by. His entire life plan was to tour with The Rogue, then Marry someone decent, and have a few kids.

But that didn't happen. 

He'd gotten Recruited at Longview Middle School from a simple art show he’d hosted, without any teaching experience, and apparently had hit it well.

He had a lot of experience with kids, but no, being an underpaid teacher was not exactly what he wanted to be. So no, he wasn't where he wanted to be, but it was pretty damn fun at times, and real shitty at others.

Today, being in the middle.

“Would you boys PLEASE stop moaning for christ's sake?!” He yelled, as he stopped instructing the painting he was teaching, a neon sunset. “It was funny the first time. Not right now!” He listened to them stop, then one guy raised his hand. 

“I'm really sorry Mr. Tomlinson.” He sighed, feeling bad for yelling at them

“Apology accepted. I'm sorry for yelling.” 

He loved these kids. He really did. He just had an uncontrollable temper. He really wished he could control it, but it spewed out a lot. He saw a kid with her hand up. She was really pretty, with beautiful tan toned skin and long black hair streaked with purple. 

“Yes? W-what’s your name again?”

“Khai.” She said. “I'm having a hard time using the blender. Mines a bit dry.” 

“Okay, gimme a sec. I'll get you another one.” He started fishing through the bucket of blenders and brushes. He had terrible organization skills for a teacher, brushes with ear buds and scissors, and why was a condom in there? He finally found one of the colorless blenders in the pile. These were the goddamn expensive ones, and it infuriated Louis they just got ruined so 0easily. What does the school have? An unending budget?

“Here Khai.” He said, glancing at her painting. It was amazing, actually. Better than most of the kids, who were just smearing around the paint sloppily. It was absolutely beautiful. 

“That's really good.” He said, looking at it. 

“Heh. Thanks. My Dad's an artist.”

“That's so cool! Love it Khai.” He went back up to the board, then started showing them how to fleck the sky with stars. The bell rang, which meant it was finally time for him to go home. 

“I'll see you all at back to school night!” He said. 

“Bye Mr. Tomlinson!” A few kids said, while the others were excited about going home. He couldn't blame them. Sixth grade was one of the suckiest years ever to exist. That and whatever 16 was. It's pretty much a clueless time for all of them. Drugs are starting to be used, the absolute hell hole of puberty was happening. That sucked. He felt bad for a lot of them. Some came from shitty backgrounds, and others were just pretty damn hard. 

But Finally he could go home. 

Home. It was where he could kick He was so excited to be home, even if it was only for a bit. He smiled as he took the drive back to his house, then jumped out of the car and ran inside. 

Home. It was where he could kick off the sweaty button down tops he had to wear to cover his tattoos, simply lie on the couch and watch TV, take a smoke, or listen to his music instead of the shitty Kidzbop he had to play. He could be himself, which wasn’t exactly easy anymore. The personality he used to have was pretty much washed away by this job. But besides. He was 29 years old. He would have been living on the streets by now if not for the job. 

He needed a smoke. 

He thudded down to the basement, to his designated “smoking couch” as he called it. He and his buddies from the bar sat there every Friday, talking about life as they slowly drifted up to being high. They weren't really proper friends though, just people who smoked together, nothing more. It made Louis pretty pissed. He’d had everyone on him for a while. Then, whatever happened, everyone just surpassed him, moved on. 

Louis blew on the flaming piece of paper, puffing the smoke in, numbing himself. He layed back on the couch, then turned on the TV, and got to work putting in the “grades” (which were all 100s, who grades art?) He threw off his shirt to reaveal his boiling hot chest, letting all the sweat from the day pour off, then glanced in boredom at the guitar in the corner. He hadn't played that thing in  
years, not since the band broke up. 

He picked it up, then started strumming some chords, then realized it was coming together into a song he remembered. It was a specific song too. 

It was Verbatim by Mother Mother.

That song meant so much to him. Sure, it was the song he sang topless (and pantless) to at The battle of the bands in 2008. Why'd he'd done that he wasn't sure, but hey you only live once. It's okay to flirt. That was only part of it however. 

It was the song he'd sang for Harry Styles, the boy he'd met crying in the bathroom. He'd noticed it was playing on his iPod, then decided to sing it to cheer him up. 

Out of every relationship he'd been in, nobody made Louis feel anywhere close to how Harry did. The two of them had been exchanging letters back and forth for years after that, where Louis tried to seem strong through every word, but couldn't even bear to be without his touch. Louis was going to move into Manchester with him after he’d gotten his degree, which fell through, But stopped writing ever since. Pretty bitchy thing he'd done. He'd regretted moving cities a lot. He missed the man so much. He missed his passionate kisses, and urgent touches which left him begging for more. He missed his beautiful eyes and seductive smile.

Louis Tomlinson felt something for the first time in a while because of him. 

He kept playing the song, a tear rolling down his cheek. He loved this man so fucking much, he put the guitar down, then picked up the letter beside it. He couldn't open it, he’d break down before back to school night. All he did was clutch it to his chest, trying to conceal the pain that was blooming inside him. He'd never had any feelings for any other man. Maybe it wasn't a phase, maybe it was.

Yeah, Louis Tomlinson was still in love. 

He just wasn't sure of it yet. 

He tried to gather himself, it would be better to get back to the school earlier, maybe work on the leather jacket he was painting right now. He ran a hand through his hair, then let out a sigh. 

He got in his car, then just sat there for a minute with the music on in the parking lot. It was a song by The Ramones. He just sat, watching the dark sky and the stars. He didn't know what was up, but there was something lacking inside him. He was probably just tired. 

Was it that? Why was he saying sappy things like that? Nothing was lacking inside him. It was only another teen romance. Everyone had one. 

He was hoping he wouldn't see this man again, yet at the same time he yearned to. He didn't because, well, he blew him off, and he seemed like he'd be mad

-

Louis was slowly stroking strands of paint onto his jacket, and watched as they slowly turned into roses when someone walked in the door, more like a bunch of someones, a lot of parents and their kids, about to listen to his extra boring presentation. He knew it too, which was a bit sad. 

“Hello parents and students of Longview Middle!” He said, fake enthusiasm ringing off his voice. "I'm Louis Tomlinson! You're kids have been amazing so far this year.” That was mostly true. Most of the boys in the class were pretty much all noisy and jerks to all the girls. The girls were pretty much really sweet. They were all friends and cooperated most of the time. All of them were pretty artsy too. 

Someone busted through the door. “Sorry. We're Late.” He said. Louis looked over at him, then immediately recognized him. Coincidentally, it was Zayn Malik, the kickass drummer from the Rogue. 

“Louis Tomlinson?” 

“Zayn Malik!"

Zayn and him had some amazing times together. He'd been his best friend in the band. They'd done some crazy shit together, and loved every minute of it. It was amazing to finally see him again. 

“Louis, this is my wife Gigi.” He said, then Gigi waved at him. “Hey!" She said. “I'm assuming you know Khai.” 

Oh! He'd only just noticed this. She was the spitting image of Zayn. Zayn was really artsy too. He wasn't surprised Khai told him he was an artist. 

“Yeah. I do.” Zayn bends over to Khai. "I was in a band with Mr. Tomlinson.” I smile. “Damn good one too.” He laughed. “Well, I'll leave you to present.” He said. “Nice seeing you mate.” 

Louis continued on with his presentation, talking about the kids impressive portfolios, and the work they put into them. Again, very fake enthusiastically. They'd already been through most of the entire school. He wanted to get it over with. 

Once he finished, the parents filed out, then Louis felt a tap on his shoulder. “Yeah?” He said. "Back to school nights over.” He said. It was Zayn. "Do you want to come over for a drink?” Louis sighed. He really really needed a drink. 

“Yeah. Is that a problem for you?”

“No trouble. I've got something to tell you about anyways.” Louis nodded. 

Zayn, Khai, him, and Gigi walked out to Zayn's car; a really pretty white Tahoe, with the interior cleaned up super nice up, as if it was brand new. Zayn laughed suddenly. 

“Remember when you dyed that part of your hair bright red?” Louis blushed. That was truly embarrassing. He'd had it so many colors, but he absolutely loved the red then. 

“Don't even try to fucking bring that up, Mr. Blondestreak.” 

“Shut up. That streak was amazing. Remember when you sang in nothing but that leather jacket and your boxers? And then we got disqualified?” That caused Khai to look at him wide eyed, which made him laugh. 

It was like they were back in the old times themselves. He was so happy he'd spend his teenage years with the rogue. 

-

Zayn's house is giant and beautiful. The inside was built up of earthy tones, and bright shimmering white walls, and an entire huge glass wall showcasing Gigi’s impressive garden. It was seriously pretty. It was furnished really cool, with modern couches and vintage chairs, but somehow it all comes together. It also had some paintings Zayn did, which were all stunning. 

Zayn lead him to the bar, then they sat together on the leather barstools. 

“Man. What's it been, 11 years since we spoke last?” Louis said, sipping on his Bacardi. "13.” Zayn corrected. "You never have been good at math.” He laughed. It was true. He'd failed pretty much whatever form of math they were learning in highschool. 

“I'd never thought you would have become a teacher. It's really amazing. Khai says you're really amazing at it.” Louis smiled. "Really?” Zayn nodded.

“Apparently the last art teacher was a prick, and always made them do these shitty projects for kindergarteners. From what Khai says, I think you're a step up.” Louis laughed. “I try. What is it you wanted to tell me about?” He asked, as he took another sip. 

“Oh yeah! All of the bands who competed in Leighton are coming over to the backstage manager, Niall's house for a sort of reunion party tomorrow night. The ones that aren't dead of course.” Louis looked at Zayn wide eyed. 

“Those that aren't dead? Who died?” 

“All of the guys except for one in White Eskimo. They were all going to a bar to play in front of Shackleton Music Magazine, but Harris, I think his name was, dad was in the hospital and wasn't going to make it. There was a shooting at that bar. They didn't make it.”

“Harry.” Louis said. 

That happened to Harry. Poor guy. His mum took her life, his dad died of something, after being mentally ill for a long time. Why did he blow him off? But On the bright side, Louis could see Harry again! Maybe he could be the answer to all the loneliness he felt. 

“So, you coming?”

“Yeah. Definitely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I'm really liking writing this. Next chapter you'll be introduced to 🌸 ✨ FlowerBoi Niall ✨🌸 and Harry. Y'all are gonna really like him. :) 
> 
> Stay safe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis meet again; and we take a look into Harry's secret side. 
> 
> I immaculately suck at chapter summaries. Sorry 😂

Harry 

Harry Styles was only a dumb 21 year old. And it showed a lot. He knew it quite a bit. One thing that didn't he didn't feel dumb about, was the feminine side he hid. He'd never tell anyone though. 

-

It started with a white Tennis Skirt. 

Harry was aimlessly flipping through the nike sale rack, trying to find a few things for his Girlfriend at the time, Kendall, for her birthday. 

He'd looked through the entire mall almost, looking for something special for her, but nothing would fit, was her color, or was something she would even like. The only success he'd racked in was a dark red set from Victoria's Secret, which wasn't solely enough for her, as it was slightly a gift for him. 

He ran his hand through the bottom of it, Kendall hated see-through clothes, but couldn't tell if it showed through at all, as the lighting in the store was really strange. 

So Harry tried it on. And that sparked more than a thought about a skirts transparency. 

He felt hot. He felt sexy. He felt ready to dominate. The power in him was pulsing through his veins, up to his head, giving him confidence. 

Harry wanted to hold on to his confidence forever. He loved the feeling. It was better then satisfaction, better than a friggin orgasm, it was better than achieving goals. Harry had never felt this before. 

He walked out of the Nike store with two white Tennis skirts, one which he stuffed in his backpack, trying to make it remain unseen. 

It was skirts first, then it was lingerie, then heels, then crop tops. No matter how much he got comfortable, he never even felt as if he was ready to ever fully go out in one of those outfits. He wasn't ever one to care about people's opinions, but he suddenly only wanted to hide his feminine side. 

Until he found his job at Tease, a gay strip club outside of London. 

He could let that energy he loved so much power him, and other people. He was pretty highly paid, only because he remembered the regulars names, conversed with the men in the club after performances, and let them touch wherever they felt like.

He could be the slutty boy Harry he felt confident with. 

And his secrets, well, didn't have to be secrets any longer. 

-

The curtain opened, then the spotlight shined on Harry, who then adjusted the black bunny ears he had on, bending down into a slut drop position, snapping his fingers, cueing the music. 

He got up, then started strutting to the beat of the music. 

Step Inside 

Walk this way

You and me baby 

Hey Hey 

He listened to the rowdy cheers of the crowd, then took it in. Performing was like a drug. It got him high whenever he took it in.

And he was hooked on it.

He swayed back and forth, then thrusted his hips to their peak, then seductively stuck his tongue out. He glanced at the other dancer on the stage, his friend Niall, who he had met at Leighton 13 years ago. Harry glanced at him and then felt like doing something he wasn't normally didn't do before. His routine was getting boring, and rather childish.

He walked up to Niall, and then bent down, biting the edge of his tie, causing it to fall off, then comedically poured some gold glitter on him as he bent down to get it. 

“That's good.” He said looking up, his ocean blue eyes glancing at Harry's. 

“Get in front of me, then Thrust on me.” He said. 

“Alright.” Niall was never pushy when it came to these things. He liked that. 

Niall got in back of him, then pulled him forward with his hips, sending him to the very edge of the stage where he pulled Niall close to him, then whispered “follow my lead.” After that he kissed Niall on the cheek, causing a lot of awws to come from the crowd. 

He jumped onto the table in front of him, Niall on the one to the other side of him, then bent down into another slut drop, and onto his knees, yanking off his trousers, which was originally set for later. He sat on the table, then looked the man in front of him in the eyes, a slow small smile creeping onto his face. “Touch wherever you like.” He ran his hand down Harry's hip. 

“You're so pretty.” It wasn't a lie exactly, he was extremely pretty, with green eyes and beautiful blonde hair. He looked shy. 

“Don't be afraid.” He said. “I'm not judging.”

Bam, he'd just made a new regular. 

Once the song was over, Harry and Niall went back into the dressing room, as their shift was over, and they had a party at Niall's they had to set up. 

“You did fucking amazing Ni.” He said, running a brush through his hair. 

“You did way better. Not gonna lie, the routine Mr. Cowshit put us on was really stupid.” 

Mr. Cowshit was the name they'd made up for their boss. It was cowell, and he'd been notoriously hated by all the employees at tease. Let's be honest. No straight male in there right mind Owened a gay strip club. It paid well, sure, normally. Cowshit would cut pay for random reasons, like Niall having to miss work because his Mum was in the hospital.

Niall could barely get by for the month with that paycheck.

He threw a sweatshirt over his red sleeveless top, then brushed his hair, pulling it into a little topknot to get the sweat to stop running down his neck.

“Is Liam at the house?” He asked. Liam was Niall’s boyfriend. He was really sweet, and always respected Niall’s profession. It wasn’t really a problem for Niall. He always refused to ever do anything in the backrooms, and pretty much stayed out of all the bad sides of the industry; which was actually surprisingly hard. 

“Yeah. He’s setting up and watering the plants for me.”

When most people see Niall Horan, they normally think of just a badass hot irish boy who screams “do I give a fuck?” You could see it on his resting bitch face and attitudes, it was no secret he could get anyone he wanted. 

But like Harry, Niall horan had his secret side too. 

Niall Horan was pretty much the definition of soft. Ever since he’d met Liam he’d found a lot of joy in planting flowers, playing guitar, making short films, and taking care of the puppies he’d found in the alleyway of his street. Sure, he also liked beer, and going out, and like he was about to do, hosting and going to parties. He was like any other guy, too. It was funny, when he met Niall he was just a shy guy who managed the Leighton Competition with a pretty good fuck. They’d been buddies ever since then.  
e grabbed his duffel bag, which contained the outfit he was wearing; the bunny ears, a bowtie, boxer shorts, and high leg boots, then walked with Niall out to the car. 

“I'm excited for the party.” Niall said, glancing at Harry. “Me too.” He said. 

“That boy you had a fling with is gonna be there.” 

“Which one?” 

He'd had so many flings over the years he couldn't count. He’d had one where he exchanged letters with the boy back and forth for a while, but he couldn't recall who it was. 

“Duh. The guy you met at Leighton.” 

“Can't recall it.” 

“That's a shame. He was a sweet guy.” 

Harry had no interest in dating right now. He'd probably hooked up with 35 different people in his life, and had his heart toyed with a few too many times. It wasn't time yet. 

“I'm not ready to date yet either.” 

“Okay.” 

Niall drove down the street, then started playing Pleaser by Wallows. Harry fucking loved them. He normally didn't like that type of music as it was too, but it reminded him of the 90’s, and Nostalgia from his pre teen years. 

They belted out the lyrics, then pulled into the driveway of Niall’s house. He always wished it was his, instead of the flat he lived in. The house had huge tinted windows, pale tan colored bricks, and elegant staircases that spiraled up to the balcony. He’d also loved the swimming pool he had. 

-

“Hey Li.” Niall said, walking up to Liam, then gave him a kiss. 

“Y'all are way too sweet. It's rather sickening.” Liam laughed. “Nice to see you too Harry!” Liam called. 

“I'm gonna go in the pool.” Harry asked. “Wanna come?” 

“Sure!” 

Harry took off his sweatshirt, then jumped in, in only his Shorts. The cool water ran onto his face, as he splashed Niall and Liam. 

“Doorbells ringing, Ni.” 

“Okay. I'll go get it.” He said, leaving him and Liam in the pool together. 

“The guy who you had a fling with is coming. Louis I think?”

He still couldn't remember him. 

“Sad. Y’all were cute.” 

“That’s literally what your boyfriend said.’’

Harry dove back down under the water, then swam to the other side, right where the jets were. He wasn’t remembering this guy. Why was everyone else? He had a few things blocking out memories from 2008, sure. Dad’s death, death of the band, the job he was about to apply for at the time. All he could remember was really, meeting Niall. 

He heard a high pitched voice, and a deeper one taking to Niall, then the smaller guy jumped in the pool, and it all was flooding back to Harry’s mind. 

It was the boy with the lips that tasted like wild strawberries, the boy who’d sang Verbatim for him at the battle of the bands concert 13 years ago. The boy who’d written him letters back and forth for 9 years. 

Only he couldn't remember his name. At all. And that made him so mad. 

-

Niall had always thrown the best parties, this one was no different. He was loving this one, consisting of drinking games, strippers, ice cream trucks, and some horrid thing called “green juice”, a combination of Bourbon and some blue colored bang energy.

Harry saw the boy, whatever his name was on the other side of the room, then decided he wanted to strike up conversation. Why, he wasn't sure, but what the hell. It wouldn't hurt. 

He walked over to him, then started mentally rehearsing the conversation. He had a lot of starters, but one thing came out of his mouth. 

“Can you light my cigarette?”

That wasn't really what he called for.

“Sure. Bend down.” He grabbed the lighter and lit a burning firey flame, then he puffed his cigar. 

“Oh my Fucking God.” He gasped. “Y- You're Harry!" He bit his lip. He was estatically jumping up and down. 

“I'm sorry. I'm Louis Tomlinson. We met a while ago.” 

Louis. That's it. 

“I remember. How're you doing?” 

“I could be better. But can't we all? You?” 

“I'm good. I'm kinda happy with myself for once, and am finally earning a stable income.” Shit. Too full of himself?

“Where do you work?” 

Harry started sweating. He sounded like he was judging. Would he judge him? And working as an “exotic dancer”, that didn’t sound professional. 

“Erm.” Harry said. “I'm a s-s-stripper.” He said. It was strange. He was talking confidently before, now he was stuttering. “At Tease, the gay club, if you know where that is.” 

“No way! I've tried to find a gay club all throughout London. Rather hesitant about going though. I'm broke, and don't have self control whatsoever.” He laughed. “I’d spend my entire paycheck on lap dances.” Harry giggled. “Well, maybe I’ll give you a discount.” 

“That would be great.” He said. “Teachers discount, maybe.” 

“You teach?” Harry asked. Louis didn’t exactly strike him as the teacher type. He was probably a good one though, probably the good type.

“Yup. I’m an art teacher at Longview Middle School.” He had never had a good art teacher. 

“You always made those really cool jackets.” 

“Yeah. I’ll meet you back here in a second. I’m gonna go try the game they’re playing over there.” Harry laughed. “Don’t try the Green juice. It sucks!” He called out.

“Oh, I know that, Styles.”

Styles. Cute.

“Alright Tommo.”

He wondered if Louis Tomlinson would like his feminine side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude we're getting the Band back together! 
> 
> In other words; Smokey Rose forms, and Louis drinks quite a few too many Bacardi's

Louis

Drinking eases pain. It was something Louis learned throughout the years. If you wanted your feelings to numb, bring out the Jack Daniels. Or the tequila, or the Absolut. Anything worked. 

So there he stood, chucking down a Bacardi, slowly losing consciousness as he lifted one leg off the chair.

He felt like getting lost in the life of the party tonight. 

He slammed the red solo cup on the floor, along with the 7 other cups down there been consumed. 

“F-fucking Try me Z-zayn! I'm the best at this, we all know it.” He glanced across from him, at a cringing Zayn. 

“Louis, that's probably enough.” Niall said, motioning for him to come down. He didn't know it was time, or that he was pissed drunk. 

“Fuck Off Niall!” He said sticking his tongue out. He really was resembling a middle schooler right now. He glanced at the man, he couldn't remember his name at the time, the one that was talking to him earlier, then spontaneously blew him a kiss. He caught it, then Louis smiled. 

“Alright, just sit on the couch.” Niall said, hoisting his light body up onto the couch. 

“You-u Fucking Bull shitter!” He yelled, screaming directly at Niall. “Who's this Couch you're talking about anyway?” That even caused Zayn to laugh, who's heart could get almost as cold as an Antarctic blizzard at times. 

“I'm suuuuuch a comedian.” He slurred, regretting this endeavor immediately. He wanted to go home, but couldn't say it no matter how hard he tried. It was a very peculiar feeling.

Louis sat on the couch, then decided to blabber on about whatever random things popped into his head. Nobody was listening really, as they were all whispering to each other about something, probably about him. Louis didn’t exactly like being talked about, so he decided to blurt something out. It was some random shit, a fact about cheese, probably. 

“I’ll take him back to my place.” Harry, Or as Louis was referring to him, Curly Boy said. “Zayn and everybody else look like they’re whipped.”

“Nah, He can just stay here.”

“No, I’ll take him back. That’s that.”

“You Really are too nice.”

Then an Idea popped into Louis’s head

“We should start a band.” Louis said, perfectly normal. “Like a while ago. I-in the old days. Fuck I sound like a grandma.. “F-Fuck it! It would be fun!” 

Harry grabbed a pad of paper. 

“Guys, he's got a point.” He said. “Alright, Zayn. What did you play when you were in Leighton?” 

“I played drums.” 

“Like soooooooo Fucking good. One time this old lady wouldn't stop rambling..”

“Shut up Louis.” Zayn said.

“Alright, Zayn, drums… Liam, didn't Niall tell me you played Bass?” 

“Yeah, but I'm still learning, It's still just a work in progress.” Harry scribbled down something. "Liam, bass.” He murmured. “Alright, I can play guitar..And that leaves Louis for vocals.” Louis crossed his arms. "I can't sing.” Harry crossed his arms mirroring Louis. "Seriously man? You're the best bloody singer I've heard.” 

“Please sing something for me.” Harry said, wanting to hear Louis's talent, his vocal candy more like it. He hadn’t heard his voice in so long. He was practically begging on his knees to hear him again.

“Alright. Alright.” 

Long Nights...

Daydreams…

Sugar and Smoke Rings...

Louis started singing, the drunkeness falling off his voice, and Harry sat in Awe. It was crazy, how it all just went away when he sang, you could tell he Sang so passionately.

It was perfect for him, and him and his friends new moneymaking punk band empire. 

“Oh no, You're definitely gonna be on vocals.” He scribbled on the pad, Where an organized chart sat. 

“And Niall can manage the set and be on backup vocals.” It was two things he was shockingly good at. He worked the lighting some days at Tease when he didn’t feel like going on. He was a Triple threat; Dancing, Singing, and Working Sets. He was jealous, sometimes. 

This was actually happening, wow. 

“Guys.” Zayn said, tiredness blowing off his voice. He seemed whipped, maybe more so than Liam, who had also had a long day. 

“We should go back to Leighton. I heard it’s way bigger than it used to be, and they give away $10,000 and an amazing record label deal.”

Harry looked at Zayn wide eyed. He wasn’t against the idea. It had gotten bigger; Now it was at Wembely Stadium, and thousands of people go to watch the competition each year. He’d watched it each year on TV, and it was insane. They’re was even a giant Gala the night before the competition. He also heard it was an extremely hard thing to get into. 

“Isn’t in about 4 weeks though?” He asked.

“We’d have to work our asses off, but I think we could do it.” Zayn said, fluffing up his hair. 

“I’m all for it.” Liam said. 

“Me too.” 

“Louis?” Harry asked. 

“Yeas.” He said. 

Harry and them talked for a while, and concluded that band practice would be every day at 12:00-1:00, when Harry and Niall weren’t on stage, Louis was on break, and Liam didn’t have classes. Zayn worked on his own terms, cause he could get in and out of the studio whenever. Now they were huddled around the laptop on Leighton’s website.

“We sure about this?’’ He said, looking around. They all nodded. Harry filled out the form, then Louis pointed to a field he missed. 

“We need a name, silly.” He said, ruffling Harry’s hair. 

“True. Now stop touching my hair.’’ He hissed. Out of all the wrong things people could do, Harry would NEVER put up with that, with anyone, but was making a silent exception, only because he was drunk. That was why Harry barely drank.

“I got it!” Louis said, over enthusiastically. “What about the Whisper cats?” Zayn looked at him very strangely. 

“It’s time for someone to go home.’’ Zayn muttered under his breath. Harry stopped him. “I’m taking him home after we come up with this.’’ Harry sipped his soda water and sat back. “What would sound cool?” He kept asking himself. He was almost out of it when Liam got up.

“Niall wants me to water the roses after I turn off the stove.’’ Harry jumped up. 

“Liam! That’s it!” He said. Liam cocked his head. “What?” 

“Smokey Rose! We should name the band Smokey Rose! It sounds really cool.” Everyone nodded. “Alright. Smokey Rose it is.” He said, then typed it into the form. He hit submit and watched a smile creep onto his face as he saw the “Congrats! You are now entered into Leighton Battle of the Bands Competition” on the screen. 

“Alright, me and Louis are out.” He said, grabbing Louis’s hand, and put an arm around his back to support him so he didn’t fall. Louis looked up at him, and smiled. It wasn’t a drunk smile, but a real one, but it was something Harry felt extremely pleased with. It was one of those random things.

He hoisted Louis up to the front car seat, where he leaned over, causing Harry to grab a plastic bag. “Use it when you feel like you need to..” He groaned right as he said that, then threw up straight into the bag. He tossed it into Niall’s trash can, then started driving home a sad looking Louis back to his flat. 

“Do you feel okay? I’ve got some pepto in the console.’’ He said, looking at Louis clutching his stomach. 

“I’m a washed up failure.” He said, his unconsciousness wearing off. “I suck. I suck. I suck!" He screamed. Harry stopped him before he could say anything else. 

“Louis, I know we've only just met again, but from whatI know, you aren't a bad person. I don't know you that well, but I'm pretty sure you're not a serial killer, you’ve got one of the most important jobs in the world, and you’re really sweet. I could be wrong, but I don’t think so.”

“You don’t understand.” He said, pain running through his veins. He couldn’t explain it, he was having trouble. “You just don’t.” Was what he settled on, then a tear rushed down the edge of his face. 

“Hey, Louis, you’re drunk. I’m gonna take you back to my place, then I think you may need a bit of sleep. I promise you’re gonna be okay though.” Harry slammed the horn, signaling for the guy in front of him to move. 

“Okay. I’m s-sorry.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.’’ Harry said, patting his back, then slamming down the horn again. “Just take some of this so you don’t throw up again.” He said, handing him a small cup of the pink liquid to help his stomach, then watched him sip it down fast. “I’ll lend you another shirt when we get back.’’ He said, wiping off his smiley face sweater, with one hand on the steering wheel as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. 

He slung his arm around Louis’s back to help him walk back to the house.

“I had fun talking tonight.” Harry said, smiling down at Louis. “Yeah. It was really fun.” He said. “But that green juice was yucky.” Harry laughed. “I had a sip then spat it out.” Then Louis started giggling. Actually giggling, hard.

“I remember you said that You would never date anybody who spat. You’re such a Hypocrite Styles.” He laughed for a minute. “That stuff was seriously nauseating though.” He creaked open the door to the apartment, then Louis stared at it wide eyed. 

“Wooooow! You live here?” Louis said, then went and tapped the giant glass wall, to make sure it was there. Harry was extremely proud of the penthouse. He’d worked his ass off to get it, as it was always his dream to own one, and furnished it in the coolest ways possible, with really cool framed posters,a mural, and an entire rock and roll based room . (Fun fact, Harry actually has one in his house.) 

He went to his closet, then grabbed Louis a sweatshirt; One with a tiny Blue Butterfly on it. He figured he wouldn’t care, and it was comfy, then walked back to him, on the couch. 

“Love the flat.” He said, trying to pull on the sweatshirt and failing, flailing his arms in random places. Harry pulled off the sweater, then looked at Louis’s chest, which was encased with Tattoos, all off which Harry wanted to know the story behind. One caught his eye, a true statement; It is what it is. He didn’t comment, but helped him into the sweatshirt, then slumped down on the couch. 

“Why are you being so nice?” Louis asked bluntly. 

“Cause It’s nice to finally see you again. I want to get along if we’re gonna be in a band together.”

“I’m v-very sorry I blew you off for that long. You didn’t deserve it, whatsoever.”

“Hey, It’s all right. I'm gonna make you a sandwich to get some of the alcohol out of your system.”

Louis wasn't understanding why this man didn't have a ring on his finger. He didn't know who could have the guts to reject him, or break up with his sweet self. Sure, maybe dating a stripper was hard, but he seemed more ethical about it then doing it for the pleasure of grinding on boys every night. 

He came back with a ham and cheese sandwich, then Louis gobbled it down as fast as he could. 

“Man, Someone was hungry.”

“Yeah. Really Fucking Hungry.” He said, then lied down on the couch by a sitting up Harry. 

“You wanna watch anything?” He asked. It was around 2 A.M, when all the good TV came on. Harry personally Loved the old world war II specials on the History Channel, but it was a tiny bit dorky, so he didn't say anything about it ever. 

“Louis?” He asked, but no answer came out. 

He looked down to see Louis’s head on his shoulder, and his legs in his lap. Harry didn't know what it was about him, but Harry wouldn't really ever let a person he'd just met use him as a pillow, but for Louis, it was a silent exception. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. 

Harry didn't move those either, because being cuddled was what he needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Aww. 🥺 I promise they won't fall too fast, guys. Thanks for reading this. Ily


End file.
